


初次见面

by 74lingcc



Series: damian is cat [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, 还是一个小短片
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 大家都是猫咪





	初次见面

（猫咪）

（初次见面）

黑猫达米安看着穿着蝙蝠衣浑身漆黑就嘴巴白的大猫咪觉得这应该是很厉害的爸爸。  
等布鲁斯脱下蝙蝠衣发现是白色的肥猫后就有点失落了。  
等发现韦恩宅里所有的猫除了他都是白猫之后更失落了。  
每次他趴在角落里他以为别人发现不了他因为他黑得跟碳一样，但其实大家都有发现他。  
迪克最喜欢喊罗宾的时候黑暗里突然睁开的蓝色猫眼。  
陶德觉得他的红头罩不是猫窝。  
提姆会假装没看到达米安然后踩到他尾巴，然后两只猫揍来揍去。

阿福会在角落摸索，拎起来，把绝望黑猫拿去剪指甲。  
可是等达米安长大点后他的眼睛分化成绿色了，他就连跟布鲁斯唯一的相似点都没有了。  
大家都太白了，他要闪瞎眼了。

很多人不喜欢这只新来的黑猫，因为他臭屁又不好看，不喜欢睁大眼睛给别人拍照。

不喜欢是真的因为他很拽，爱吃鸟以及抓老鼠。

弄得一地血腥。

被布鲁斯吼过之后没干了，但是私底下偶尔会悄悄干。

猫爪挠狗背有点疼，乔纳森是小白狗，达米安要站他身上的时候很不舒服。他真的还没长大。

黑猫真，不喜欢拍照，一堆白的围着他还把他抓去中间，看着跟黑洞一样。

超级无敌喜欢玩偶，喜欢抱着，有人来的时候就不抱了，但是央求阿福买玩偶的时候很理直气壮抓着不放手。

是个话痨，经常喵喵叫。

意外的喜欢吃蔬菜，对肉食兴趣不大。

很好骗，你说喜欢他的时候会不由自主睁大眼睛期待看着你，你说不喜欢他的时候就不鸟你了。然而这种把戏只能玩一次。

除了布鲁斯，其他猫都是疯着乱往外跑的。

有一次布鲁斯叼着不会动的达米安回来，他看起来似乎打架打输了。

然后他被放去花园埋起来了。


End file.
